


Dark, Darker, Yet Darker

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Sans [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a new human threatens all life in the Underground in the 145th timeline with the ability to use the save file, it is once again up to Sans to stop it. In his new form, will he be able to overcome his internal conflict with Gaster to take back the timeline?
Part three of the Discord Sans works, a side-piece to an on-going roleplay for our AU Discordtale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kalia is a character owned by the same person who owns the iteration of Mettaton from the previous works.
> 
> At this point in time, Sans had been corrupted by Gaster, who in a previous work gave his life to give him the Determination he needed to reset the world. Gaster then lost his memory, being destroyed as he had before, and believed Sans had killed him. As revenge, he tried to corrupt Sans with his own mind and caused his physical form to change, but Mistral's presence gave Sans the strength to fight back, melding his mind with that of Gaster.
> 
> Sans' current height because of this is 7'2.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcomed, and I hope you enjoy the read.

You made it. 19 levels. Countless monsters slaughtered. Only one stands between you and erasing this pathetic world. One you have fought many times before, one you have not seen in a _long time_. You knew all of his tricks. You knew every move in his arsenal. You had done this so many times that you could fight him without taking a single hit. Sans.

 

As you walk the hallway for the true final time, the light streams through the windows, the pillars casting long shadows across the room. You know that he will appear in front of you in just a few steps, so you pause. You draw your knife, letting it draw across your lips as you smile into the empty hall, listening to the silence.

 

Silence. Something was wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be _silent_.

 

“It’s a beautiful day outside.”

 

You look around. That voice, it wasn’t right. Something about it made your back crawl, sending an unpleasant feeling up through your spine.

 

“The birds are dead. The flowers are wilting.”

 

Your breath catches in your throat, and you cut your lips with the knife, a drop of blood splashing against the floor. Where is he? You can’t see him!

 

“On days like these, kids like you…”

 

You shout into the hall, only to have your voice cut out. There is suddenly a tall figure standing in front of you, his hand crushing your throat. You are lifted into the air slowly by his strength, dropping your knife to the floor with a resounding clatter. As you are brought to eye level, you see his angry sneer and the flare of his eye. Sans’ face is different, his right eye seemingly half-closed, a crack upwards from his right eye socket and down from his left. A menacing smile forms from the sneer, and the trail of the flare wraps around his skull, casting a blue glow into the hall and illuminating your expression. He can see your fear.

 

“ _Should be put in the ground_.”

 

Sans raises his arm further with surprising strength, lifting you and throwing your legs to the side, before driving your weight downwards by your throat, directly onto the knife below you, poised upwards with blue magic.

 

HP 0/92  
GAME OVER

 

When you reload your file, you catch your breath. What was that? This time, Sans is waiting for you in the middle of the hall, leaning against a pillar and looking directly at you, still wearing that awful grin. You steel your nerves and draw your knife, walking towards him.

 

“What’s wrong? You look like you’re mad about something. That’s the face of someone who has died already. Want to make it twice?”

 

He pushes himself away from the pillar, his hands in the pockets of the black jeans he is wearing, his black leather jacket billowing with the breeze from the exit. Once again you walk towards him, standing where you always did when he judged you. You’d play by his rules, _for now_. He just smirks at you, shifting his stance slightly. Without warning, you’re thrown against a pillar, your face impacting the stone.

 

“I don’t need to judge you to know that you need to die. Not this time.”

You can’t move, he’s holding you against the pillar with his magic. Behind you, echoing footsteps slowly grow louder as they approach, heeled boots striking the floor, breaking the silence. Then, they stop. The only thing you can hear is your breath, but you can feel him behind you. _He’s right behind you_. For what seems like an eternity he waits there, your heart rate increasing and panic growing. _What is he doing?_

 

**Thud.** The sound of bone impacting stone reverberates throughout the hall. It takes you until he releases his magic on you to realise that you’re pinned, now only being held by the bone driven through your abdomen. The pain of dropping onto it is immense, and you scream, met only with a devious grin from him. His mouth is next to your ear, and he whispers to you.

“ _This_ is for Mettaton.”  
**Crack.** Sans jerks the bone to the side, causing you to scream again.  
“ _This_ is for my daughter.”  
**Crack.** The bone jerks to the other side. By now, your blood is pooling.  
“And _this_ is for everyone else you killed.”  
You cry, you try to beg for mercy, but Sans isn’t listening. A bone is driven through the back of your throat, blood trickles from your mouth as your body falls limp and your eyes become lifeless.

 

HP 0/92  
GAME OVER

 

The next time, you don’t approach him. You are very careful in your movements, trying not to let him know he’s already killed you twice. Somehow, he knows anyway, as if he remembers, and his actions are different once again. This time, he gives a low chuckle at your approach.

 

“What’s the matter? _Don’t want to die a third time?_ Just give up, kid. You can’t get past me. You and me, we’re going to be here for a long time. _Believe me._ ”

 

You don’t even hesitate. A [FIGHT] is initiated before Sans can get the preemptive strike.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpJudi7_iiw

 

“It’s still a beautiful day outside. The birds are still dead. The flowers are still wilting. _Why don’t you join them?_ ”

 

Your soul suddenly feels very heavy, and is being pulled towards the ground, a wave of bones tearing through the floor of the judgement hall towards you. You jump with as much strength as you can muster, barely clearing the bones, but that’s not the end of it. Above and in front of you, more bones are tearing towards you down the hallway. There’s no way to sidestep them, so you have to jump. Your soul catches in the air, the wave of bones long enough that they’re still appearing near Sans. Quickly adjusting, you are able to guide your soul through, pulling against the force of Sans’ magic. Ahead, you can see him, his jacket now open to reveal his soul, blue and broken. Dark cracks run through it as if it is made of broken glass, but he is still smiling.

 

You feel like you’re going to have a bad time.

 

You don’t have time to stare. When you hit the ground, you rush Sans, trying to get a hit with your knife. You swing three times in succession, wide arcs that have to hit something.

 

MISS  
MISS  
MISS

 

With each swing, Sans teleports just a little out of your reach, taunting you. Before you are able to swing a fourth time, your back hits one of the pillars as his magic throws you. Barely rolling out of the way in time, bones embed themselves in the stone where you had previously been standing. 

 

Using the bones to gain height, you leap from the wall towards the skeleton. He disappears from below you, but you can’t see where he went when you hit the floor, landing on the side of your legs. A foot slams into the side of your head, pinning you against the ground, and you hear a low hum, increasing in pitch and volume. You’ve heard that sound before.

 

HP 0/92  
GAME OVER

 

The fourth time, you manage to get close. Through waves of bones and blasts of light, weathering your HP down to single digits, you get close enough to hit him. With a sharp thrust, you manage to strike his bone with your knife.

 

**1**

 

Sans’ HP bar decreases slightly. In the moments before you are blasted into oblivion by one of his blasters, your face falls into an expression of horror. As your last HP is lost, you hear him laugh, and his voice echoes.

“Did you expect me to still have 1 HP? _I’ve got far more hope than you._ ”

 

When you reappear in the hall, Sans is already standing facing you. He speaks again.

 

“You may have killed them all, but you didn’t kill my hope. All you did was give me even more to hurt you with. The more people you’ve killed, the more I can hurt you. The more you hurt me, the easier it is to kill you.”

 

Sans attacks.

 

 

Countless tries later, and you still haven’t killed him. You can get close, but you can never land the final blow before he kills you. You’ve lost count of how many attempts you’ve had, how many times you’ve tried to kill him like the others. You’ve tried to outsmart him, you’ve tried to outmatch his speed, you’ve tried rushing him head-on. Nothing works. You can’t win.

 

Even with the reload every time you die, you’re exhausted. Sans never looks tired, every time you reload he’s waiting for you with that same grin, that same cold look in his eye. Every time, he fights in complete silence.

 

Until now.

 

He can see that you are tiring, he can see that you’re reaching your limit. The end is in sight for him.

 

“I was in control of the timeline, you know,” he shouts from the other side of the hall after teleporting away from one of your attacks. “I _took_ control of the timeline.”

 

You rush him, dodging an attack and slashing, but again he’s gone by the time your knife reaches him.

 

“One hundred and forty two times I had to let it end however it did. One hundred and forty two times I was bound by the rules of this universe to let it play out. By the hundred and forty third life, I’d had enough.”  
Another wave of bones, which you slip through easily. Another failed attack on your part.

 

“It was ending on a genocide. That was supposed to be the last timeline. They were all dead, and they weren’t coming back. I was so determined to fix everything that Determination coursed through my bones. I didn’t die. I killed the human, and I took control of the timeline. When I reset, I followed them to make sure they didn’t do it again. That was the previous timeline.”  
Once again, the blasters appeared either side of Sans, firing beams of light. One of them catches your arm, destroying a large percentage of your HP, the Karmic Retribution ticking down. You can’t attack him, you have to heal, giving him more time to talk. 

 

“I finally married Mettaton. We had a child. Everything was good until a parasite killed _everyone_. Society fell in a few weeks. When Mettaton died, I had to reset, and this timeline came into existence.”  
Again he misses, but you rush him before he’s recovered from the recoil of the blast and land a hit against him in your flurry.

 

**1**

 

“You can’t understand how this feels. To have everything taken from you _every single time_ , and to have to live through it _over and over_. Too many years I’ve spent in this loop to let someone like you take it from me.”

 

Sans teleports away again.  
“I’ll kill you here, shattering your Determination and taking back the timeline from you. _You can’t win._ ”  
Blasters suddenly surround you on all sides. There’s no way to dodge.  
“ _ **D i e** , K a l i a ._ ”

 

 

 

Sans admired the explosion from a distance, but this victory would only be short. Soon enough, she would reload and try again, and he’d have to do the same thing again. He was down to single-digit HP, next time he’d have to change it up again. He needed to keep her guessing. He needed to keep her here. He had to win.

 

The cloud of smoke after the explosion filled half of the hall. Sans laughed, a deep chuckle that vibrated in the walls.  
“Don’t you get it yet? _You can’t kill me. You’ll be here for-_ ”

 

**5**

 

A knife had arced through the air from the smoke, glinting in the shafts of sunlight on the way down. Sans had been too busy demoralising Kalia to notice. The knife had sliced through his leather jacket, embedding itself directly in his soul. A laugh came from the cloud of smoke. As it cleared, Kalia was on her knees, injured but alive.

 

HP 01/92

 

In her hand were the remnants of a Legendary Hero.

 

Sans looked down at the knife in his chest, slowly raising a hand to pull it out. With shaky movements, he freed it from his soul, but his hand was starting to shimmer. His HP had reached 0. As his body started to destabilise, trying to tear itself apart and become dust, he looked up at Kalia.

 

“Y o u r e a l l y w o u l d n ‘ t q u i t , w o u l d y o u ?”  
Sans’ voice was shaking as his entire being quivered.  
“ _ **Don’t say I didn’t warn you.**_ ”

 

His soul drifted out of his chest, shaking in the air. With a resounding crack, it shattered, the dark lines becoming the edge of the pieces it shattered into. His lifeless body collapsed on the floor of the hall, shimmering and destabilising further, glitching violently. Kalia shouted with rejoice, she had finally beaten Sans. Her celebration, however, was short lived.

 

Sans’ soul began to reform. Pieces were sucked into place by an unseen force, and the newly reformed soul oozed a viscous liquid the same colour as those lines. The lifeless body on the floor began to shift, the glitching becoming more frequent and intense, and his legs began to melt. As the body rose from the floor, the soul fit itself into Sans’ chest, half on the surface. His legs had melted together, his entire lower body now completely amorphous. As it rose, it became apparent that his body was now at least a foot taller, his lower abdomen and legs becoming more narrow and adding more to his height. Sans’ eye burst to life, the trail of the blue flare wrapping up and around his skull, illuminating the black fluid trickling from his eyes and mouth in a flickering light.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGfJYHZCNyU

 

Sans leaned forwards to Kalia as she stood, bending his lower body so that his face was level with hers. She turned and ran back towards the save point, but found that she couldn’t access the save file.

 

Sans had never lost control of the timeline.

 

He had the Determination all along.

 

He was right behind her, his head by the side of hers, mouth by her ear. He whispered something incomprehensible, but somehow she understood.

 

“☠︎⚐︎ ✌︎ 


End file.
